The Core of an Apple
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Big Mac have been forced to spend summer together for as long as they w that their families wish for them to marry the pair are dreading summer. What with Rainbow Dash trying to get in to the Wonderbolts and Big Mac trying to avoid her. However, when they find themselves in love, they start to change their views...
1. summary

Rainbow Dash and Big Mac have been forced to spend summer together for as long as they that their families wish for them to marry the pair are dreading summer. What with Rainbow Dash trying to get in to the Wonderbolts and Big Mac trying to avoid her. However, when they find themselves in love, they start to change their views...

But it's not as easy as it looks. Rainbow Dash begins to gain conflicting feelings towards a Wonderbolt and Big Macintosh which provides obstacles. And Big Mac? He wishes to win a bet set up by his cousin, Braeburn and Applejack, his sister.

While this occurs, a new group of villains is startng to form and conquer Equestria. Is it true that love really does conquer all? Will it equal with the power of friendship? Will I stop asking questions and just get on with it? FIND OUT!


	2. Beginnings

This is a story of two families. The Apples and the Dashes. Both had children yet they were very diffferent. Granny Smith was the carer and grandmother of three, Big Macintosh, Applejack and Applebloom, and was extremely hard-working, where as Lightning Dash was the proud father of two, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo,and prefered racing. One day the two families deciced it was to unite through their two eldest, Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash. When the Dashes arrived at the Apple's Rainbow Dash glared at the red colt before her, face twisted in discomfort. Big Macintosh glared back, an equal expression reflecting towards Rainbow Dash. Granny Smith, seeing this and looking quite embarrassed, said to him "Now, now, Big Mac. Go on dear, don't be shy..."

Big Mac sighed, took Rainbow Dash's hoof and kissed it. He then proceeded to wipe his mouth with his own hoof, utterly diguisted, as Rainbow Dash yanked her's back, appalled.

" I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer

I bet she doesn't wrestle, buck or box." Big Mac turned to Applejack annoyed.

"He looks conceited" Rainbow Dash whined to her father, frowning.

"What a total bummer!" Big Mac groaned. Applejack giggled and smirked.

"If I get lucky I'll get pony pox!" The two complained,annoyed.

"So happy you could come..." Big Mac claimed sarcastically.

"So happy to be here" Rainbow Dash stated through gritted teeth. The pair looked to their families pleadingly.

"How I want to run."

"This is not my idea..."

"This isn't my idea of fun"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack, of course, got on considerately quite well. The two played and played and played. They even called themselves 'friends'. However, despite the friendship Rainbow Dash shared with the other filly, she still wanted nothing to do with Big Macintosh. "The children seem to get along quite nicely" Granny Smith chimed, oblivious to the fact her son was currently having an argument with Rainbow Dash over something (Most likely over who was better- Boys or girls).

"Well join our lands if this arrangement clicks"

" My dear Lightning Dash, that's my point precisely!" Laughed the green earth-pony.

"Its such good parenting..."

"And politics! So happy we agree..."

"I think we've got a deal"

"Big Mac's quite a catch" Granny Smith smirked.

"This is my idea" Lightning Dash quipped.

"This is my idea"

"Of a match" The pair agreed, enjoying each other's company. Unforntuately, the same thing could not be said for Rainbow Dash and Big Mac.

A year went by and Lightning Dash hoped his filly's attitude towards Big Macintosh had changed slightly. He called up to his daughter."Good heavens, child, don't can't keep Big Mac waiting"

Rainbow Dash looked towards her father, panicked.

"I haven't packed or brushed my coat. And father I feel sick!" Rainbow complained, in a vauge attempt of escaping her dreaded summer holidays with Applejack's older brother. She didn't mind Applejack, it was just having to see Big Mac. 'I thought he didn't talk much but I know for a fact he can really bug me with how snappy he is' Rainbow frowned.

"She soon will be arriving. Is that respect you're showing?" Granny Smith frowned, agaust, at Big Mac's crude portrait of a certain cyan blue pegasus. It wsn't the drawing which appaled Granny Smith, it was the fact he was throwing apples at it.

"If you make me kiss her hoof again,I swear I'm gonna be sick" Big Mac made a gaging motion. He hated Rainbow Dash and he knew he was going to have to spend every waking moment with the little brat because his grandmother ws under the impression the two were destined to marry. Big Macintosh snorted. As if he'd marry Rainbow Dash let alone love her.

"One day Big Mac will be her intended" Lightning Dash had told Granny Smith.

"Splendid!" She had chuckled.

That summer, Braeburn was staying and Big Mac was extremely thankful. The pair got on incredblily well, as most saw. The were so close they were like brothers, twins even. They enjoyed hanging out in barn or running in fields, without fillies. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, was detirmined to have some fun this summer. Even if it meant hanging around with them.

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her"

"Hey fellas, wait up!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Quick, put on some speed" Braeburn whispered,giggling as the two galloped off.

"When picking teams..."

"Or friends"

"I never choose her" Big Mac laughed alongside his cousin. He then groaned as he heard Rainbow Dash trying to come in to the barn. The two colts had blocked it with various items and had propped a sign reading "No fillys allowed! Except Applejack."

"You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read" Braeburn gawfed.

"This really isn't fair" Rainbow Dash grunted.

"We really couldn't care" The two taunted to her, giving each other a high-hoof.

"Boys, it's all or none" Rainbow Dash kicked a nearby cart and it rolled towards the barn. Rainbow Dash panicked and flew stealthily after it. She didn't make it. It crashed in to the barn just as Rainbow put her hooves on it. Later, the trio were all bandged in the damaged areas an were re-fixing the barn and cart. "This is not my idea" sighed a dismayed Rainbow as she wiped her brow. Her wings ached and she'd barely even gotten to painting the cart, let alone fix the gigantic barn which lay in ruins.

"This isn't my idea" the cousins huffed, carrying heavy loads on their backs.

" Of fun"

" Long before the pac, Rainbow and Big Mac were destined to be wedded." Nearby ponies chattered amongst themselves, speaking greatly of the two youngsters.

"However anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree,was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded" As the apples greeted the Dashes off, Big Macintosh tossed a tomato at Rainbow Dash, causing her to sharply turn arund and glare at him, growling whilst her face dripped with tomato juice. Big Mac and Braeburn sniggered whilst Rainbow's father sighed, growing tired of the feud.

The next summer rolled by and Rainbow Dash was well under the impression that she was perfect for The Wonderbolts. She often made people listen to her fantasies of flying with them, as leader.

"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up" Big Macintosh moaned, forced to pretend to be one of Rainbow's 'fans' whilst she darted about wearing a make-shift Wonderbolts outfit. ("Hurry up Big Mac!" She'd yell demandingly)

"She's always thinking she's so hard" He then grumbled, utterly unamused. Sometmes, they all would play cards when Rainbow grew tired of her games, eventually.

" I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up" Applejack smirked. Braeburn, who had returned much to the displeasure of Rainbow, sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd like her better if she had the loser card" Big Macintosh hissed to them.

"Four sevens and a ten" He then exclaimed. Rainbow Dash smirked, showing a full house.

"I think I've won again" She boasted smugly.

"Every time she's won" Applejack, Braeburn and Big Mac groaned. Rainbow Dash took to the skies to celebrate yet another victory, face aglow with glee.

"This is my idea"

"This isn't my idea" Big Mac glared at his cards.

" Of fun"

"We need a perfect wedding,I'd love to be invited" Ponies, who were watching the two familes saying goodbye until the next summer, anxiously exclaimed to one another.

"At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes" The tired ponies working in the field sighed, resting.

"Someday these two will clans will be united" Big Macintosh cringed as he felt something splatter all over his face. He turned to see a smirking Rainbow Dash pay a local grocer for a vegtable. No doubt the tomato that was now on his face.

"And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes" The ponies then grinned. The summer blossomed and Lightning Dash was worried that Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh were ever going to fall for each other. 'What if Dashie doesn't go for the merger?' Lighning Dash frantically asked in his letter to Granny Smith.

'Urge her!' The reply said.

Rainbow Dash sighed as Scootaloo accompanied her to the Apple farm. "For as long as I remember,we've been told we'd someday wed" Rainbow landed, frowning at her family's wishes.

"Every June until their pushing and annoying hints" Big Macintosh frowned as he helped his younger sister, Applebloom set up a spare bed for Scootaloo.

" I've got bruises with their hoofprints"

"I can do much better I am sure" Big Mac bellowed to his grandmother, who had come to take him to greet Rainbow dash.

"He's so immature" Rainbow leant up against a tree, the wind ruffling her mane slightly.

Big Mac felt himself blush slightly as he saw her, the filly that he once resented was now standing before him as a mare. He quickly cleared his thoughts though. 'She's most likely the same stuck-up Rainbow Dash I've always known..' Big Macintosh told himself. Rainbow Dash could feel a small wave of heat rediate on her cheeks as Big Mac approched. It quickly faded as she remembered who Big Mac was.

'Stop it.' She scoulded herself crossly. ' You dont wanna know him. He was a jerk for most of your life' She reminded herself.

"I see him frowning and I feel my face flare. I turn away, feeling silly." Rainbow Dash strided up to him, confident and full of pride.

"She started out as such an bostal filly and somehow suddenly became a mare" Big Mac marvelled.

"So happy to be here" Rainbow Dash said polietly.

" 'Til now I never knew"

"I could feel this way" The two then backed away slightly, remembering the awkward summers.

"This isn't my idea"

" This isn't my idea"

"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion" Lightning Bolt and Granny Smith stated gleefully.

"This is my is my idea. Such a good idea. Such a good idea"

"What a good idea, such a powerful and magic motion"

"This is exactly our idea of love" Granny Smith smiled. Despite what it might of seemed the pair were not in love, at least not yet.

" This isn't my idea"

"This isn't my idea"

"This is my idea"

"Of love" Rainbow Dash stared at Big Macintosh before turning to Applejack. Applejack was, of course,one of her best friends and quite possibly one of the only ponies she felt comfortable sharing things with. Rainbow Dash then hugged Applejack, extremely pleased to see her. Feelings aside, Rainbow let go of her friend before chatting. "Hey Applejack! Great to see ya'!" She smiled, relieved.

"Awh, it's great to see ya'll too sugarcube.."

"Eeyup..." Mumbled Big Mac.

"Still not much of a talker, huh?"

"Eenope" Rainbow dash shrugged. 'Good enough answer for me. At least we ain't arguing yet..' She thought.

" I'll help ya unpack in my room" Applejack exclaimed quickly. Rainbow Dash gladly excepted this. 'Anything to get away from Big Mac I guess.'

As Rainbow Dash flew off with Applejack,she couldn't shake the weird feeling Big Mac had changed...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own anything. All things used here, such as the lyrics in which I changed to fit the story and the characters, go to their respected owners. The reason I changed the end lyrics is so that Big Mac and Rainbow Dash don't fall in love just yet. I want things to go slowly... Sorry if everypony was OOC. It was my first time writting as them.**

**Carpe Diem and keep on believing/dreaming**

**Taco**

**xxxxx**


	3. Dinner with the apples

"Here we are. You're probably stayin' here for most of the time. As always..." Applejack told Rainbow when the two had arrived to the room. Rainbow Dash zoomed in, dropped her bags and hovered, taking in her surroundings. The walls were a vibrant crimson shade and was dotted with various pictures of Applejack and her folks ; the carpet was a soft and ravishing white one that reminded Rainbow Dash of her wonderful clouds in which she missed so much at home. There were two beds- both had a silky ruby duvet with matching pillows, fluffed with extreme and tender care and an apple carved in the bed-posts, naturally. Rainbow Dash plonked herself adruptly on one bed ,the one closest to the door, sighing and enjoying the relief. "Rough flight huh," Applejack noted. Rainbow Dash snorted.

"You bet. My dad flew me half -way, nagging about responablilites as a young eligable mare and stuff. I mean, really, me? Eligable? Oh puh-leese! Where did that come from any ways?" Rainbow then proceeded to roll over and face Applejack.

"Sugar-cube," Applejack began softly, trying to think of ways to help Rainbow Dash.

"I think what yer ol' man was tryin' to say was he thinks you are in need of a special somepony to look after ya."

"What?" Rainbow asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Why would he think that? I can take of myself." Rainbow Dash added, puffing out her chest. Applejack then sighed.

"He may think you'll need somepony so ya don't get lonely in life..." It then dawned on Rainbow dash what her father was implying.

"Oh for the love of..." She began, irrtated when Granny Smith interupted.

"GIRLS! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"COMIN' GRANNY! We'll save this conversation for later. 'k Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash nodded and leapt off her bed, landing gracefully.

As the two sat down, Rainbow Dash could feel tension hang loosely in the air. Big Macintosh was sitting next to her. Fantastic. No sooner had Rainbow Dash sat down, Mac edged his chair away slightly. "Thanks for having us Granny Smith..." Rainbow said, polite and considerate. The meal, needless to say, of hay fries, oats, apples and other such foods looked mouth-watering. Granny Smith beamed.

"No problem Dear. Apple Cider?"

"Uh, no thanks. Water would be great thank you..." Granny nodded, excusing herself to fetch the drinks.

"So..." Rainbow Dash uttered after a long pause.

"I heard ya'll been visted by the Wonderbolts recently. How'd tha' go?" Applejack asked, trying to perk the mood up.

Rainbow Dash's ears sprung up and her face gleamed with pride.

"It went great! They wanted to know if wanted to join their training programme as they were impressed with the awesome Sonic Rainboom I pulled off." She stated proudly. Big Mac rolled his eyes. ''Show off..." He muttered to himself.

" Sonic Rainboom? Wha' is tha'?" Applebloom asked, curious.

"It's where Rainbow Dash flies so fast that she breaks the sound barrier! And she makes this massive boom with a rainbow effect! And... well, it's kinda hard to explain."Scootaloo explained , parts of her feeling foolish.

"Ah'll believe when I see it." Big Mac huffed, annoyed. The Sonic Rainboom was just a old mare's tale, right?

"Is that a challenge? I can so totally do it. It's how I earnt my cutie mark afterall." Rainbow dash annonced, glaring at Big Macintosh.

"Eeyup. I'm challenging ya Dashie." he taunted back, using the nickname she despised.

"Don' . .Dashie." Rainbow Dash hissed through gritted teeth. As she heard Granny Smith reapproching, Rainbow Dash recomposed herslef, still boiling inside.

"Thanks..."

"You're quite welcome.I see you're Father brought you up well." Granny Smith commented, placing Rainbow's glass of water next to her trained on her glass, Rainbow Dash tried to calm herself down. She blushed slightly at the comment Granny Smith had made about her.

"Tuck in!" Granny yelled, gesturing to the food.

And so they did...

Unbest to Ponyville, a cloaked figure trotted through the figure sniffed the air. Harmony plauged the land. He despised harmony. Perhaps some madess would soon drown this hateful sense of harmony. The figure smirked , the city would be so much beter his control. now all he needed were some willing participants to put his plans in to action...

**Author's Note:**

DUN DUN DUN! Who's the new villain? SPOILERS!

I only own the plot, I don't own anything else. Sorry to all those who feel this is a 'rip-off'. Thanks for reading.


End file.
